coolsuperblitzfandomcom-20200216-history
Prototype Chronicles
''Prototype Chronicles ''is a comic series created by CoolSuperBlitz. Plot/Summary Set in the mid-to-late 1990s, the story follows five teenage boys (2 yet to be created), CJ, Eric, Chris, Zachary and Russell through their daily routines. Characters Humans * '''CJ Murray; '''the 15-year-old mischief-making protagonist of the series. He’s an avid nostalgia junkie, collecting used records from the 80s and buying video games, old consoles and computers, etc. He has long hair covered by a baseball cap, an orange-black jacket and black shoes with neon-blue on it. * '''Zachary “Zac” Carson; '''CJ’s intelligent best friend. * '''Russell Stocking; '''an illogical, but comical friend of CJ. * '''Eric Gallagher; '''a shy, but intelligent boy who has almost the same interests as CJ. He, too, has long hair, although only being 1/3 of CJ's hair (shoulder-long hair to make it easy to comprehend). He also collects vintage electronics and computer equipment. * '''Christopher Vasquez; '''a Hispanic boy who is one of CJ's best friends. * '''Sarah Murray; '''CJ’s arrogant and rebellious older sister. Although she rarely bullies CJ or his friends, she does ignore CJ a lot and talks behind their backs. Anthros * '''Georgie '''a wolf with bluish grey fur. He often takes care of CJ, Eric or Chris when their anthropomorphic caregivers needs to be out of the house all day for a meeting, an important event, etc. * '''Kohai; '''a hybrid of a black dragon and red wolf. His unique appearance is due to his father being a dragon and his mother being a wolf. He is CJ’s caregiver and helps him out in hopeless situations. Since he’s a dragon, he can fly, thus making CJ’s transportation methods faster. His childhood is mentioned in the story, and it’s revealed that he had a privileged childhood. * '''Natalie; '''a female Bengal tiger who is Eric’s caregiver. Her childhood has been like a "rollercoaster", since her mother was really traditional, and thus, Natalie was often punished for unfair reasons and even violated Natalie’s rights to speak. Her father was caring, understanding and supportive, though. Her parents divorced shortly after she met Georgie. She is also Georgie’s girlfriend, something her mother strictly forbade. * '''Frayo; '''a Siberian husky. His parents died under mysterious circumstances when he was 2, and so, he doesn’t remember much of them. He was taken in by Chris * '''Kyosaku; '''an 8 meter long female python. She is rarely seen in the series, but she does have a normal friendship with the anthropomorphic animals and the boys, including CJ. The word "kyosaku" is Japanese for "constriction", and her enormous size and ability to trap anyone makes it very obvious. Overall, she is a friendly and rather nonchalant character, although she is known to continuously boop CJ and his friends to annoy them. She lives in a treehouse near the beach. * '''Ryu; '''a giant blue dragon. He is Kohai’s old caregiver. He has made great friends with CJ and most of his friends. Kohai remembers Ryu as a gentle and awesome mentor, as he was patient and understood Kohai. Ryu taught Kohai to fly smoother than he had ever done, despite Kohai already knew how to fly. Kohai's parents really liked Ryu and looked at them as not only Kohai's friend, but also their friend. * '''Kasai; '''a maned wolf with unlimited superpowers (except for flying =3). His childhood, like Natalie's, has been like a "rollercoaster". He was permanently scarred across one of his eyes as a kid by his now-estranged mother. Kasai's father eventually moved in with Georgie's widowed mother and Kasai and Georgie have been good friends since. However, it took almost almost half a decade for him to recover from his scar. He has a really aggressive demeanor towards CJ at first, but when CJ finds out about his past, CJ hugs him and tells him everything will be okay. Kasai deeply adores Mikadzuki, treating him like his own son. Differences between real life and in the series In the series, the plot takes place in the mid-to-late 1990s. However, the series are based on real events, but since it's a fictional story, most things have been fabricated. * In the series, CJ, Eric and Chris appear to have met since early childhood. In real life, CJ never knew or met Eric or Chris until he was 12. * CJ does have long hair in real life, but not as long as seen in the series. CJ has been growing his long hair since 2015, but it had only grown to about 15-18 inches due to it constantly having to be cropped due to split ends. * In the series, the boys appear to live in average-sized houses. In reality, they live in apartments which were made to look like the interior of the houses the characters live in. * Although CoolSuperBlitz created the anthropomorphic characters and other animal characters in 2018, in the series all of the boys appear to have known each animal character for much longer. Changes in production * Kohai was originally intended to be a temporary dinosaur-wolf hybrid of Georgie, but it was scrapped. An image of Kohai's earlier design is available in the "Scraps" folder of CoolSuperBlitz's DeviantArt site. * CJ, the series' main character, has been through lots of changes without CoolSuperBlitz announcing it. His most noticable changes were to his cap, his shoes having been turned into red Converses and his pants having a blue color. * Georgie was actually created in March 2018, but his debut was in October 2018. * Before Natalie, Georgie was supposed to have a girlfriend who was also a wolf, but after she was scrapped, Natalie was created. * Kyosaku has been the subject of a lot of changes. She was going to be called "Kurora" at one point, and at first she was intended to be male. Her final name would end up being "Kyosaku" after the word "constriction" in Japanese. She's referred to as "Kyo" when her name is either shouted or spoken loudly. * Kasai took the longest to make. He was originally intended to be Georgie's twin brother and supposed to have pale-red fur. He was finally changed to a maned wolf, and his final design proved to be a success. He was also changed to be the older step-brother of Georgie. * The title for the series was going to be "Protoschool".